Harry Potter and the Altered Past
by Doomsday91
Summary: Join Harry, Ron and Hermione along with friends new and old alike through their seven years at Hogwarts after an evil wizard talk a lost wizard into going back in time to try to change the fate of the world. Can they change the World?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would be very rich.**

**Summary: Join Harry, Ron and Hermione along with friends new and old alike through their seven years at Hogwarts after an evil wizard talk a lost wizard into going back in time to try to change the fate of the world. Can Harry as the chosen one be able to stop all of his challenges again?**

**The Altered Past**

**Chapter One: Return to the Past**

It had been twenty years since the Dark Times. The times when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named began to rule both the magical and muggle worlds. It was the Chosen One however that saved everyone by just deflecting an attack by the Dark Lord. Everyone was stunned and the remaining Death Eaters fled away after their leader had been vanquished. The Chosen One, Harry Potter, his wife Ginny and her brother Ron and his wife, Hermione lived in peace from that day forward with their families. The rest of the Wizarding World as well lived in peace knowing the Dark Lord was gone for good.

Privet Drive was just as quiet as it used to be. The Dursley's had moved back in after the defeat of the Dark Lord. Harry however, had moved far away after the years of abuse at the hands of them. He hadn't seen them since right before they went into hiding. Across the street at number seven, Privet Drive was a secret family of Wizards. The man who lived there now did not even know he was a Wizard because his parents never allowed him to attend Hogwarts and develop his magical gifts. In the end it may as well been a good thing that he did not go. If the Dark Lord ever knew about the powers this man possessed inside, he would want him for his own purposes.

The man living inside number seven, Privet Drive called himself Bill Thomas or B.T. for short. He sat in his armchair with his Television playing as he read the newspaper, listening to the nightly news. It was another quiet night as it had been for so many years. His family had somehow survived the mysterious visitors they had twenty years ago when the world was swept into darkness. B.T. had a candle lit in his living room as well as a lamp.

An interesting news story came upon the TV making B.T. to lower his newspaper to watch the story. As they were just about to describe the perpetrator of the robbery downtown, the candle and lamp went out. The room became dark as Bill Thomas jumped to his feet immediately to try to turn the light back on. Turning the knob to turn the lamp back on, Bill realized that the light must have blown out. He decided to go look in his upstairs tool room to see if he had a new one.

Upstairs in his tool room, B.T. turned on the light which blinked before shutting off again. B.T. was confused as to why the lights kept shutting off like that. He when over to his container that held spare light bulbs and pulled one out. When he turned around a dark figure stood in the doorway.

"That won't be necessary." the shadow stated calmly.

"Who are you?" B.T. asked curiously at the mysterious man in his house.

"I'm Maxilla Magic, a Wizard." the man revealed to the startled B.T.

"A Wizard?" said a confused Bill. "What's that? Some sort of magician?"

"Actually it is." Maxilla replied with a smile on his face. "You're one as well."

"I am." B.T. said surprised.

"Yes, I know all about you and what you could have been." Maxilla announced to the innocent man.

"What I could have been?" questioned Bill.

Maxilla stepped forward so B.T. could see him entirely. He was an old looking man with grey hair wearing black robes. "Of what you can be."

"You mean I can still be a wizard?" B.T. said with a grin at the man.

"Yes, but you would have to relieve your childhood." Maxilla told him slyly. "You know that boy that used to live with the Dursley's when you were younger?"

"Yeah." B.T. said remembering the boy quite clearly.

"Well, he is the famous Harry Potter. The one who defeated You-Know-Who." Maxilla explained. "In order to become the wizard you are destined to be, you must become friends with him."

"Harry Potter, my parents mentioned his name a few times." Bill remembered instantly. B.T. looked over at this wizard. "I want to be a Wizard. I want to be at my full potential."

"Very well. Your life is in your hands from this moment forward." Maxilla said as he revealed his wand to Bill Thomas. "Returnus Pastos!" he cried casting the Returning to the Past spell. "Let the Doom begin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright green eyes. He awoke in his bed from the yelling of his Aunt Petunia, one of three of his relatives left in his life. Harry had been living with his Aunt and Uncle for the past ten years ever since the death of his parents. Unknown to Harry was the fact that he was a Wizard. He was the boy who lived against the Dark forces of the Dark Lord. Harry was only a baby when the Dark Lord attacked trying to kill him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only succeeded in getting rid of Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter. His Aunt and Uncle had been keeping this big secret from the boy in hoping he would turn out normal.

"Get down here this instant boy and get me my paper!" yelled Harry's Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

Harry obeyed immediately as he was tired of the yelling but always had to endure it. Harry went downstairs and grabbed the newspaper for his Uncle from the front doorstep. He brought it back into the kitchen where his Uncle sat at the table waiting for his breakfast before work. Harry's Aunt Petunia has started breakfast on the stove and walked out of the room. He knew it was his job to finish cooking. This was a typical day in Harry's life for the past ten years.

Over across the street at number seven, Privet Drive, Bill Thomas awoke in his own bed. He didn't believe it at first but after a few minutes he realized he was a kid again. He really had gone back in time. Maxilla Magic was telling the truth. B.T. jumped from his bed with the same energy he had as a kid. His brown hair was as short as he could get it without being bald. He couldn't believe what twenty-seven years could actually do to him even though he wasn't completely sure how far he went back in time.

"What did he say?" B.T. thought. "Oh, yes. He said to become friends with Harry Potter. And friends with Harry Potter I will become." he said aloud as he walked out his bedroom door.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I had originally posted a story called the Altered Past but after brainstorming I came up with a better version of the story.**


End file.
